This invention relates generally to connectors and more specifically to system for retaining a fastener on a connector component to facilitate assembly thereof with another connector component or mounting base.
The fixed component of a connector pair, or a mounting surface for a moveable connector component, is often relatively inaccessible. Thus, when a discrete, disassociated fastener is utilized to secure the movable connector component to the fixed mating component or support surface, disassociation of the fastener or loss of proper alignment of the fastener with a complimentary aperture in the fixed component presents a significant problem. Accordingly, a need exists for a fastener retention system that positively retains and orientates a fastener on a movable connector component to facilitate assembly thereof with a fixed component.